


Nowhere Fast

by RickGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: Prompt: Rick and Carl go at it really rough after Negan leaves Alexandria the first time around? Rick's angry at being questioned by Spencer and people having their doubts about him, and at how Negan talks down to him. Carl is angry about the situation too, so they take their anger out on each other by having incredibly rough and hard, hot sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty one...

Rick walked into his bedroom with purpose after Negan left. He balled his fist at the disarray of sheets and pillows all over the floor. No beds...that was a problem, but also an opportunity for a great cover, Rick would realize later, when he tried to find a bright side. After all, if the house he shared with Carl had no beds, and they were under threat from Negan, wouldn't it make sense to share a space? No one would question it.  
  
But for now, there was no bright side, and he was fucking pissed. Made to look weak after all he'd been through and fought for. Negan waved a bat and considered himself a tough guy when his only advantage was people. In a one on one fight with none of his followers around for backup? Anyone could take that skinny prick.   
  
And that ungrateful asshole. Spencer. How dare he criticize Rick's leadership. As if he could do better. Rick would like to see him try...well actually, no. It would be a disaster.   
  
Rick almost growled when Carl entered the room with his arms crossed. Rick knew it was a challenge. He was willing to play. After all the attitude Carl had been giving him...that little scene he pulled with the gun. Rick was on a very short fuse.   
  
Rick closed the distance between him and son alarmingly fast. He slammed the door."You come here for a reason?" Rick wondered. "Have another gun you'd like to wave around?"

  
Carl glared, "More than anyone else bothered to do. More than you."

  
"Yeah?" Rick said acidly. "You want me to do more?" Rick asked suggestively, eyeing up Carl's body. 

  
Carl shrugged, "Don't know if you can. Even if you wanted to."

  
Rick pushed Carl back roughly. 

  
Carl smirked as he lost his balance. He exaggerated the fall and sat cross-legged on the remaining blankets. 

  
Rick bent down, crawling over the boy."Spencer doesn't think I can do the job," Rick admitted, holding his weight over the boy. 

  
Carl rolled his eyes, "He's a moron."

  
"You don't think I can either," Rick added. 

  
Carl sighed. "I'm your son. I'm allowed to criticize you."

  
Carl didn't really think his father was a bad leader. It was just a fucked situation. He wished his dad could do something...but even he could see...anyone who killed Negan or defied him outright would die. It was unbearable.   
  
"Lie on your stomach. Now," Rick said. He didn't have time for Carl's attitude. If he wouldn't admit that he didn't like how Rick ran things, that was fine. He was just going to have to deal with it. 

  
Carl did as he was told immediately. 

  
Rick yanked at his pants. "I'd be happy to take care of myself alone, if you don't feel like unzipping, Carl."

  
Carl fumbled with his pants, "Bite me."

  
"Maybe some day," Rick said morbidly. 

  
Rick planted a hand firmly in between Carl's shoulder blades, pushing him hard into the ground. 

  
Carl fought his dad's strength with his lower half and stuck his ass up in the air. "This it?" Carl wondered. "All talk? Or are you gonna fuck me like you say you can?"

  
Rick answered with a raw push against Carl's ass. His erection caught on Carl's entrance.

  
Carl shivered in surprise. He wasn't necessarily unprepared, but the previous night's lube wasn't that helpful. Still, it didn't hurt much since his ass never really got a break. He was used to the feeling. 

  
Rick generously spit on his hand, preparing Carl's entrance. 

  
Carl waited for Rick to move forward. He wanted to forget about what was happening. He hated Negan. And fucking Spencer. He hated that his dad wasn't doing anything, but he understood why. This was different. His dad wasn't weak. He was lost. Broken from losing so many people in such a short period of time. Carl also realized that not having Daryl around was hard on his father. The loss of Glenn, too. Carl bit his lip. They'd known Glenn this...the whole time. Carl closed his eyes. Even still. It pissed him off, and made him sad, and made him question everything. When his dad fucked him, Carl could briefly forget all the shit that was stuck in his mind. The harder Rick fucked him, the more effectively his mind relaxed. Nowadays it was the only way they could get along. Everything else was so royally fucked. This was the only good thing they had going for them.  


Rick couldn't see Carl's face, but he could see that the boy was faltering. His shoulders were more slumped than before, and now he seemed to be purposely concealing his face. Rick frowned. 

"Just forget it, Carl," Rick suggested. "Focus on me."

Rick didn't just tease Carl this time, he pushed his cock into the boy fully.

Rick nodded in satisfaction when he saw Carl's back flex. Carl's ass accommodated him nicely.

He gave Carl a couple seconds to get used to the stretch, and then he withdrew completely. Rick spit on his hand and rubbed the length of his dick, entering Carl once more. Nice and smooth. He wasted no time backing up and thrusting forward roughly. Carl jerked forward with every motion. Rick noticed the boy's hands clawing at the wood floor to keep himself steady.

Rick changed pace, securing his hands to Carl's hips and dragging the boy back instead of moving forward himself.

"That's it," Rick said. He noticed Carl wasn't as small as he once was. He was slender, sure, but his limbs seemed to be longer, and his face was strengthening. It was so strange. Rick still pictured Carl as a small boy, not weak, not fragile, but small--vulnerable. Carl was truly becoming a man. Rick knew he didn't have to be as gentle as before. Carl could take anything.

Rick hammered into Carl while he continued to pull him back at the same time. Rick could feel every muscle in his body. Carl's ass was reddening from the grueling pace. Every thrust was audible, and Carl's startled breaths only drove Rick to move faster. 

His muscles took over, and it was like his body couldn't even stop. He was stuck at his speed. Rick wanted Carl to feel it. Feel how much of a man he still was. He needed to prove to his boy that Negan would not be coming out a winner in all of this. Rick was not to be questioned. Rick fueled himself with the thoughts of other people's criticism. Carl's criticism. After all he'd sacrificed for the boy. Staying alive to keep him alive. After all that, it still wasn't enough. Carl wanted more. He would give him more.

Rick kept going, stopping only when he could see Carl's fists balled. "Turn over," Rick ordered.

Carl scrambled, disliking the empty feeling his father's dick left. 

Rick smirked when he noticed that Carl's lips were swollen from biting them. He did that when he was trying not to moan.

"You're quiet this time," Rick commented, pinning Carl's arms above his head and circling his rim with his head before pushing in.

Carl's eyes widened when he felt his father's length inside him again. He didn't have anything to say. He couldn't form words when he could barely control his breathing. Rick was fucking him good this time. He didn't have any suggestions. Besides, asking for his dad to go harder or faster wasn't really an option since he was already maxed out. Carl lived for these days. He could tell his dad was pissed. Maybe even more than he was. Carl wanted Rick to take it out on him. It felt good to hurt.

Rick rested his head in between Carl's neck and shoulder, anchoring himself there by biting Carl's skin. He could taste the boy's sweat. He could feel Carl's dick between their bodies, waiting to be touched.

Rick bit down hard when he came, giving Carl a few more thrusts before sliding out of the boy. His vision was blurry, and he felt like collapsing, but he held on. Carl was spread out on the ground, completely fucked out. His legs spread, and his skin a bright pink where Rick had affected him. Rick's mouth twitched when he saw his come dripping out of Carl's asshole. The boy's cock was hard, precome leaking out of the tip. Rick licked his lips. He didn't feel like using his mouth this time. He wanted to squeeze Carl's length. He wanted a better view of the boy's expression.

Rick took hold of Carl's dick, moving his fist up and down quickly. It only took a few motions for Carl to come, his face scrunching up reflexively. Rick was sweating, and his hair was sticking to his forehead, but he still put his clothes on. He didn't feel like showering. He just watched Carl pull himself together, moving gingerly to avoid irritating his sore ass.

"I'll see you later," Rick commented, helping Carl up off the floor.

Carl nodded. That was the only pitfall to rough sex. When it happened like this, it usually meant his father was upset. When his father was upset, it was usually because of him or other people questioning him. It didn't make for good pillow talk. The boy sighed, wishing he could say something to make his father stay. Rick was hurt, and Carl hated to see him like that, but unfortunately it was the only way that Rick would take a stand. He needed to be angry.

"I still love you," Carl muttered as Rick walked out the door.

Rick nodded, looking away. "Yeah," he replied. Shutting the door. He wasn't sure what Carl meant by love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


End file.
